Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/June 12, 2012
Patch Notes ;Gameplay * Bot difficulty has been adjusted. They should be a bit easier now. ; Servers * Added support for overriding values in gamemodes.txt via gamemodes_server.txt ** See csgo/gamemodes_server.txt.example for instructions on how to modify it and define your own map groups. * Added support for map sidecar files, which allow mappers to distribute map-specific gamemodes.txt variables in a separate file. ** See csgo/maps/de_dust_se.kv as an example. * Fixed mp_timelimit not working properly when mp_maxrounds was set to 0. ;[ UI ] * net_graph has several changes that will allow players to better see values they (or the server operator) have configured incorrectly. ** The most important difference is that the game tick rate is now shown in the bottom left, which is where “sv:” (server fps) used to be. Server fps is not really a useful metric for players except when it is below the tick rate (indicating the server is overloaded). Server FPS above the tick rate is meaningless. ** The cl_updaterate and cl_cmdrate rate are now labeled as “up:” and “cmd:”, respectively. There is now color coding added to some of the values to indicate out of band values. If cmdrate or updaterate are set above the tick rate (requires a server operator to override the sv_maxcmdrate and sv_maxupdaterate), these values are shown in red. For optimal play experience, these values should match the server tick rate, which is the default behavior unless a server operator has overridden convars. ** Fixed formatting so that the right aligned values are correctly aligned and text doesn’t shift and jump as displayed values change. * A banner element has been added to the Match Scoreboard to better convey Win, Lose, and Draw match results. * Hint text has been added to the bottom of the Loading screen. * Updated the Armor icon next to the Armor meter to include the Helmet when purchased. * Updated the dominated/dominating/revenge icons for freeze panel, mini-scoreboard, and death notices. * Updates to the Arms Race UI: ** Now when someone reaches the Gold Knife level, the HUD shows a message in the chat text, displays an alert, and plays a sound effect. ** The scoreboard now displays the winner of the Arms Race match. ** The Arms Race weapon progression HUD element in the lower right now properly displays the data for the person you are spectating. * In Casual and Competitive modes, the weapon inventory in the lower right of the HUD displays the spectated player’s information now. * Voting UI updates: ** Fixed the panel going away right after you cast a vote or saw a vote be cast as a client. ** The vote panel has been made smaller and positioned so it doesn't cover other UI elements. ** After you cast a vote, the game no longer shows the text instructing you to press F1/F2 to vote. ** The Vote to Surrender option has been removed. Voting to Restart serves the same purpose. ** When an attempt to vote fails because it had already failed recently, the error message is now more descriptive about what's going on. ** If a player casts a vote when another vote is already in progress, they get a message letting them know. ** If there are no players or maps that can be voted on when you try to cast a vote, those categories are disabled in the UI. ** The vote panel now animates. ** Added the proper sounds to the voting events. ** A fix was made to a vote you cast in a single player game automatically failing. ** Fixed the map you are currently playing displaying in the vote UI as "undefined". ** Updated the size, look and translucency of the vote panel. ** Added the ability to change the next map in the map list which overrides the next map in the mapgroup. ** Changed the text, "Restart the map?" to "Restart the match?" ** Voting for the same map you are playing as the next map will extend it and just restart the map instead of loading. ** Fixed voting panel displaying during the freeze cam screenshot. ** Fixed votes for a certain category failing if they had failed previously but had a different subcategory (for example, a vote failed for kicking player A wouldn't let anyone vote to kick player B) * Added a slider to the options menus that allow user to see and edit the numeric value directly. * Removed the Random mapgroup choice from multiplayer Find a Game screen. * Various improvements have been made to the loading screen to improve the layout. * Changed the default bot difficulty option in the Offline with Bots screen to be "Easy" instead of "No Bots". ;[ Maps ] * Shoots ** Fixed some vphysics console error spew by turning off collision on static props that don't have or don't need collision. * Baggage ** Moved some fill lights out a bit from the wall to reduce highlight intensity. ** Fixed some prop fading glitches. * Dust ** Adjusted the Buy Zone edges to make sure all of the spawn points are completely inside the zones now. ** Set static props with no physics hull to non-solid. * Dust II ** Added clip brush to a crate at B that fixes an issue with the player getting stuck and dying. ** Fixed the misaligned Humvee windows near CT spawn. * Inferno ** Adjusted the Buy Zone edges to make sure all of the spawn points are completely inside the zones now. ** Fixed some red console spew with static props without physics. * Train ** Fixed a spawn point at T spawn that was intersecting a pillar. * Lake ** Fixed a number of lighting issues. * Office ** Fixed an error message regarding the slide show projection. * Safehouse ** Fixed hard to see into entry way from back porch on the T side. ** The bush prop is now placed against the wall on the T side of the house. ** Fixed a hole that went through to the skybox creating a bright blue spot under the CT side porch next to the stairs. * St. Marc ** Removed certain phys props. ** Fixed a number of bad fade distances for cover props. ** Turned some phys props to static props. ** Fixed some bad fades on overlays. ** Fixed z-fighting in fence. * Nuke ** Moved the forklift and added clip brushes to prevent collision issues. ** Added clips to the blue beams in lobby room. * Sugarcane ** Turned a number of phys props to static. ** Deleted certain phys props. ** Fixed a few bad fade distances. ;[ Audio ] * Fix for the ding sound not playing consistently when a new weapon is earned in Arms Race. * Updated the bomb planting sounds. * Updated the helmet hit sounds. * Adjusted hostage pain reaction voice overs. ;[ Effects ] * Some minor optimizations to the explosion effects that may help sorting a little bit. * A few more minor optimizations for the explosions. ;[ Bug Fixes ] * Fixed a bug in initializing a dedicated server. * Fixed a bug with the ‘Expert Marksman’ achievement. * Fixed the ‘Primer’ achievement not awarding properly. * Adjusted the weapon achievements award criteria to more suitable kill counts. * Changed Game Mode based achievement restrictions. All achievements can now be earned in Arms Race game mode and Arms Race-specific achievements are restricted in other game modes. * Fixed ‘Cold War’ achievement only being awarded to the Terrorist team. * Fixed ‘Wild Gooseman’ Chase achievement. * Fixed incorrect description for ‘Street Fighter’ achievement. * Fixed ‘Dead Shepherd’ achievement not getting awarded. * Fix for spectating your killer by default after freezecam/deathcam – camera will now follow a controllable bot first if applicable. * Fixed 'Magic Bullet' achievement. * Felicitous Fun Fact Fixes ** Fixed "A former player" shown occasionally. ** Adjusted requirements for many fun facts so they no longer show when inappropriate (e.g. "most kills with 1 kills") ** Tweaked parameters in order to provide more interesting funfacts. ** Require team elimination for fun facts mentioning eliminating the enemy team. * Fixed a case where a bot damages a victim and then a player takes over that bot and kills the victim and the death message shows the bot controlling player as the assister and the killer. * Fix for the hitch just before the Gold Knife kill in Arms Race matches. * Removed the display of the crosshair when the C4 is equipped. * Fixed error in grenade throw angle calculation. * Fixed main menu medals disappearing after returning to menu from a game. * Fix for losing mouse cursor after joining a game with Community server browser. * Fixed crashes/errors related to more than 10 players. * Fixed a bug where the taser had no reticule. * Fixed a rare crash in the weapon selection UI. * Fixed some weapons in the UI not showing properly when you were the first player to join a server and it immediately restarted. * Fixed not being able to pick up the C4 if you have a grenade in your inventory. * Fix for the defuse kit icon displaying on the HUD of a T. * Fixed the Warmup panel showing ‘%s1’ at the start of a match. * Fixed medal ranks on the scoreboard not going away in a player slot when that bot or player has left the game. * Fixed the "next weapon" element showing if you were spectating at the end of a round in a non-Arms Race match. Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/8175/ Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches